Nero, Number Four
| miniseries = | minino =4 | writer =Mike Johnson & Tim Jones | storyby =Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman | artist =David Messina| colorist =Giovanna Niro | letterer =Neil Uyetake | editor =Scott Dunbier | omnibus = | published =25 November 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =2 | altcover = | caption = | date = | stardate = | }} Publisher's description ;From solicitations :From Star Trek writer/producers Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman and the creative team behind the best-selling Star Trek: Countdown. The final issue contains the climactic confrontation between Nero and the elder Spock -- leading up to the cataclysmic destruction of Vulcan! Summary In the Neutral Zone, the ''Narada brings in Spock's ship with a tractor beam. Spock shuts down his engines, realizing that resistance would be illogical. His cargo, the red matter, is too dangerous for him to risk an armed confrontation. Spock leaves his ship and meets Nero, who asks him to kneel. When Spock does not do so he is struck on the mouth, drawing blood. Nero repeats the command to kneel, extruding the blades from his staff, and Spock obeys. Nero tells Spock he has been awaiting him for twenty-five years, but that "every moment was worth it" to see Spock kneeling. He reminds Spock that he had been hunting him to capture the red matter, which he has now accomplished. He declares his intention to destroy all of the Federation's planets, accusing him of saving Vulcan at the expense of Romulus; now, in the past, Romulus again exists while Vulcan is about to be destroyed. Spock maintains that he tried to save Romulus, but Nero says he did nothing. He orders that Spock be taken to a cabin to rest so that he will be awake when they reach Vulcan. Aboard Spock's ship, Nero and Ayel examine the red matter device. Nero orders a charge prepared to carry one drop of red matter down the hole once they reach core depth. Ayel asks what they will do with Spock. Nero, having pondered the matter for twenty-five years, knows exactly what he will do. Leaving Spock's ship, he orders a course set for Delta Vega. Gazing out the window of the cabin where he is being held, Spock ponders the fact that he is now 129 years in the past. He realizes that his is beginning his Starfleet career, and that and his other friends are alive again, but have now been endangered by his own actions. Nero, the good man he once knew, no longer exists. Spock is told to join Nero on the bridge. Nero points out to Spock how the Narada has been transformed, telling him he used to think the Borg were merely a frightening bedtime story, but now knows they are the greatest engineers in the galaxy. The combined Borg and Romulan technology of the Narada can handle anything the Federation has. Spock urges Nero not to wage war, pointing out that Romulus again exists. "Not my Romulus," Nero retorts. As a fleet of forty-seven Klingon warships appears ahead of the Narada, he adds that "war is all I have left." Nero is hailed by , who is in command of the fleet, and expresses his pleasure to see the Klingon again, this time unshackled. Koth tells him the Klingons have come to kill, not capture him, and that he hopes the Narada is fully repaired so that the battle will be an enjoyable one. The battle begins. Nero orders that the Narada fire on all the Klingon warships. Soon the Klingons are down to twenty-one ships, but Nero orders his crew not to stop until all are destroyed. Finally only Koth's ship is left. Koth hails Nero again and invites the Romulan to kill him, saying the Klingon Empire will never surrender to Nero and that more Klingon armadas will take their place. Nero replies that he looks forward to it, but has "more pressing business" at the moment, and bids Koth goodbye. The last Klingon ship is destroyed. Ayel reports that the Narada has not been damaged at all, and that its shields are still at full strength. Nero asks Spock how he thinks the ship would do against a Starfleet armada. Spock expresses confidence that the Federation will stop Nero. The Narada picks up a distress call from Rura Penthe asking for assistance for the Klingon fleet. Nero says he hopes the Federation hears it and knows they are coming. In Narada's transporter room, Nero examines a clear cylinder containing a droplet of red matter. He points out to Spock the irony that the greatest scientific achievement of the Vulcans, who claim to be so peaceful, is the most powerful weapon that has ever existed. Soon, however, the galaxy will no longer have to worry about the Vulcans. Although Nero no longer believes in gods, he says that if he did he would think they had planned events perfectly. Vulcan allowed Romulus to be destroyed, leaving himself and his crew as the only survivors. Now Romulus exists again, and his mining crew are the only ones who have the ability to use the red matter, invented by the Vulcans to save themselves, to destroy Vulcan. Nero no longer believes in gods, but he now believes in fate. Nero hands Spock a warm coat, telling him he will need it. Delta Vega is a Class M ice planet with a breathable atmosphere. Nero provides Spock with enough supplies to last for several weeks, after which he will have to find the Federation outpost on Delta Vega, which is miles away from where the Romulans are beaming him. Delta Vega's most special quality, according to Nero, is its orbit, which will give Spock "a perfect view of Vulcan." As Spock is beamed down to the snowy waste of Delta Vega, Nero mockingly gives him the Vulcan salute, expressing the wish that he will live long enough to see Vulcan die. References Characters : • Spock • • Ayel • Starships and vehicles :Narada • Jellyfish • Klingon Empire ships Locations :Neutral Zone • Vulcan • Delta Vega Rura Penthe • galaxy • Romulus Races and cultures :Romulan • Vulcan • Klingon Borg States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Klingon Empire Other references :tractor beam • captain • singularity • red matter • time travel • Debrune Teral'n • logic • engine • year • torture • quarters • planet • bridge • bedtime story • starship • engineer • war • shields • distress call • science • weapon • religion • mining • class M planet • ice • outpost • mile • orbit • star • homeworld Appendices *This issue was available in two covers. The primary cover by the issue's artist David Messina features Nero; the retail incentive cover features a photo of . Related stories Timeline }}| before=Nero, Number Three| after=Last issue in the series|}} Images External link Category:TOS comics